


Keep Your Silly Ways

by tony_snark



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008), Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_snark/pseuds/tony_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutt has discipline problems, Indiana notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Silly Ways

Mutt has discipline problems, Indiana notes. He dresses like a hood, spends entirely too much time in front of the mirror meticulously combing his hair until every strand is in its proper place. He sneaks girls into the house at night, and the moans leaking from his room disturb Indiana's sense of propriety; sometimes moans aren't the only thing leaking from his bedroom. He smells reefer and closely watches Mutt slowly stroll out of a smokey room with lazy eyes, a casual grin for everything. He's fought Nazis and Reds, but fatherhood, he believes, is his most terrifying adventure yet.


End file.
